Yaoi pembawa kehancuran
by asaiasai
Summary: Alto harus menentukan! dia pilih Sheryl atau Ranka? CRACKFIC! Review please!


Setelah perang melawan Vajra berakhir, penghuni Macross Frontier pun berbondong-bondong hijrah ke planet bekas Vajra tersebut. tapi.. Bagaimana dengan 3 tokoh utama kita??

Ranka berlari kencang menuju tempat janjiannya dengan Alto, sang pilot SMS yang kini sudah naik pangkat menjadi pengganti Ozma Lee yang memutuskan untuk menikah dengan tak lain tak bukan adalah Cathy. Padahal Ranka baru saja disibukkan dengan pembuatan album barunya.

"Alto-Kun!" Ranka segera melambaikan tangannya ketika ia melihat sosok Alto dari kejauhan. Namun sosok lain ternyata berada di dekat pilot Kabuki tersebut. sosok yang selalu membayang-bayangi kehidupan Ranka.

"Ah! Ranka! Pas sekali, aku baru saja bertemu dengan Sheryl" tepat sekali dugaan Ranka, Sheryl sudah lebih dulu 'mencuri' waktu Alto hari itu. wajah Ranka langsung pucat bukan main.

"Hallo, Ranka Chan! Aku baru saja selesai check-up dan tak kusangka malah bertemu Alto ditempat seperti ini" benar juga, Sheryl masih harus melakukan rawat jalan. V-Type dalam tubuhnya belum benar-benar hilang.

"Ah hai.. Sheryl-san." Ranka mengangkat tangannya sedikit. Alisnya mengkerut. Padahal, untuk pertama kalinya Ranka bisa bertemu dengan Alto setelah perang berakhir.

"Jadi Ranka.. karena kita bertiga akhirnya berkumpul lagi, bagaimana kalau kita jalan-jalan bertiga?" Tanya Alto dengan wajah sok polos, padahal ia menyadari atmosfer yang kurang menyenangkan diantara kedua cewek cantik itu.

"BERTIGA?!" Kedua cewek itu langsung kaget bukan main.

"Aku rasa aku tidak.." Ranka bicara ragu-ragu.

"Sudahlah Alto! Aku benci kalau kita harus berumit-rumit seperti ini! Sekarang kau pilih aku atau Ranka?!" Sheryl memutuskan untuk mengakhiri semua ini, hidup dalam ketidak pastian bukanlah prinsipnya. Alto yang mendengarnya langsung merah bukan main. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa hari ini adalah waktunya untuk menentukan semua itu.

"Apa?! Sheryl kau jangan bercanda!" Alto langsung membantah, tapi tanpa sadar tiba-tiba tubuh Sheryl sudah ada sangat dekat dengannya, hanya beda sekitar 3 centian lah..

"Alto.. bukankah kau janji akan menjawab ciumanku pada malam sebelum kita berperang?" Sheryl menatap wajah Alto dengan wajah 'puppy face' (yang tentu aja nggak cocok). Ranka yang mendengar pernyataan itu langsung geram.

"Alto-kun? Kau ciuman dengan Sheryl-san??" mata Ranka langsung berair. "PENGKHIANAT CINTAA!!" Ranka langsung joget-joget kaga jelas.. sambil nyanyi lagu PENGKHIANAT CINTAnya Cinta Laura. Sheryl yang ga mau kalah langsung ikutan Joget

"EH EH KOK GITU SIH?? LOH KOK MARAH??" Sheryl langsung goyang pompa air,, dia nungging-nungging dimuka alto.

"Kamu dimana dengan siapa semalam berbuat apa?? Disini aku menunggumu dan BERTANYA BERTANYA??" Ranka tiba-tiba ganti lagu jadi Yolanda..

"Maukah kau tuk.. menjadi pilihanku?? Menjadi yang terakhir dalam hidupku??" si Sheryl langsung switch ke Maliq.. waduh udah mulai ngaco nih

Akhirnya Alto yang udah kaga tahan dari tadi langsung stress. "SHUT UP! SHUT UP! Shut up and let me go!" lah kok tiba-tiba.. Alto jadi nimbrung??. "Gw kasih tau ya lu pada!! Gw udah punya pacar!"

JGEEER!, Back sound hati Ranka ama Sheryl langsung berubah jadi lagu: "Hancur hancur hatiku, hancur-hancur hatiku!" yah kok lagunya Olga??

"SIAPA ORANG ITU ALTO!!!?"

"Huh.. yang jelas dia itu lebih keren dari kalian! Lebih mantep! Dan tahan lama!" Sheryl ama Ranka langsung kayak ketiban batu menhir segede mammoth.

"SIAPA ITU ALTO! PEREMPUAN MACAM APA YANG BISA MENEMBUS HATIMU??"

"Siapa bilang perempuan?" Jawab Alto singkat. Ranka ama Sheryl langsung speechless. Bingung mau ngomong juga bingung.

"Alto! Udah lama nunggu?" tiba-tiba sosok yang selama ini dipenasarankan oleh Ranka dan Sheryl muncul juga. Muka dua maniak Alto langsung berubah jadi pantat ayam begitu ngeliat sosok itu. ternyata yang dari tadi ditunggu ama si Alto bukan Sheryl maupun Ranka.. melainkan..

"Brera! Haha.. ga kok ga lama.. jadi nih kita ngedate??" Alto mukenye langsung blush gitu pas ngeliat sang pujaan hati bertubuh indah dan seksi ntu. Sepertinya Alto yang jadi ukenya..

"Jadi.. dong! Dah Ranka! Kakak pergi dulu ya mau pacaran ama Alto dulu!" Brera sang cyborg langsung nyabet tangan kanan Alto. Dan keduanya jalan mesra meninggalkan dua orang depresi dibelakangnya.

"….kakakku.. udah Cyborg… GAY PULA!!" Teriakan Ranka membahana keseluruh galaxy. Sampe membangunkan Vajra-vajra yang udah minggat ke tempat lain.. akhirnya dunia baru yang baru ditemukan oleh Macross Frontier balik ancur lagi.. gara-gara teriakan Ranka ngebangunin Vajra lagi..

YAOI PEMBAWA KEHANCURAN…


End file.
